With the development of modern society and the improvement of our living standards, the acoustic effect of televisions brings about more and more concern of consumers. How to design speakers on the condition of a limited size and to finally obtain acoustic effects of vigorousness and exquisiteness has become a critical point of competition of strength of manufactures increasingly.